


我们在最别扭的时候相遇

by Encore_chaud



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 南以颜喻, 张颜齐/周震南





	我们在最别扭的时候相遇

“他像个弃儿一样，阴郁又羞涩地渴望着温情。最终他终于相信爱情并不单单是情欲，而且也是牺牲，是蕴藉的喜悦，是世界的诗。”

很久没见面，张颜齐没想到再见会在一个访谈节目，作为一个有资历的说唱歌手被采访。“被招安”，这是周震南调笑过的说法。

人气很高的访谈节目，周震南一如既往地讨人喜欢，圆润锋利和真诚，他可以挖掘出观众想要看的。  
“我能不能只接受录音访谈？” 张颜齐心想，我也是一如既往地煞风景。  
周震南笑了笑，还像以前一样，眯眯眼有点可爱，“当然可以啦。”  
尾音软软的，很周震南。

“你有去北极看极光吗？”   
这是周震南问的第一个问题，张颜齐有些意外，阳光充足的午后，他有点不知所措，周震南摁下录音笔，“嗯，我想还是先从这个问题开始，可能会亲近一点。如果不行的话，要不换成介绍这次的新歌还是？”  
“就这个，” 张颜齐舔舔嘴唇，挤出一点笑，“就回答这个我。”   
周震南被他逗笑了，用稿子遮住脸咯咯笑出声，“哎啊，我突然觉得我们好做作。” 一样的笑声和语气成功把张颜齐带回那两年，他感到熟悉又酥麻的震颤划过全身。  
“不是你先严肃的？见面还张先生，周震南你好搞笑！” 他也正常地开始开玩笑。

“我第一次看到极光的时候哭得很厉害，之后每年夏至那几天我都守在北极等，幸运地看了好几年”，  
“之后没再哭过。”

“我去了北极，但是没看到极光。” 张颜齐带着一丝痛快紧张地撒谎，周震南小小地露出惊讶的神情，  
“去了那么多次都没看到？那我去还能看到吗？”  
张颜齐眼见着周震南再次暂停录音笔，“你能看到的。”   
你肯定能看到，你这么幸运

“后悔参加创造营吗？”  
“啊，我就知道会问这个。让你来问这个问题，我怎么敢说后悔。后悔，不能这么说，参加这个节目得到的太多了，不是一句简单的后悔可以掩盖的。”

“听起来还是，有点遗憾？”  
“遗憾的不是参加这个节目，遗憾的是没有以正确的态度面对这个节目。”

“还是那个会说话，总是能总结大道理的张颜齐啊。最难熬的时候是什么时候？”  
“最难熬的肯定是刚刚出道的那段日子，我真的很不擅长处理自己和现实的关系，一直以来都有点得过且过。但是作为组合出道，” 张颜齐顿了顿，阳光有点刺眼了，他闭上眼，继续说，“作为组合出道，顾虑的就多了，不想拖后腿，主要是，不想让我们小队长为难。我有时候做梦还会梦到你呢。”

“是吗？算你有良心，我那时候天天操心你和翟潇闻，但是你们也挺努力的。”  
“嗯...就是还不够。你刚出道那会儿多累，到处跑通告，每天车上睡一会儿，还要练舞，写歌，操心我们这些人。”  
“不都是这么过来的嘛，大家也都很累，我作为队长哪能先叫累！”  
“所以我一开始就不想让你做那个队长嘛。”  
“哎呦哎呦，知道知道，张颜齐最心疼我。”

“所以，还是解散后开心一点吗？”  
“你这话我怎么回答！” 张颜齐伸手拿水，习惯性扭开瓶盖递给周震南，周震南接过去喝一口，无声催促他赶紧再说几句，张颜齐盯着他润泽过后的唇瓣看了一会儿，“那还是不咋开心的，毕竟见不到你们了。”

“见不到也没见你多联系我。”  
“这也采访啊？”  
“停了停了！这个是私下质问。” 周震南盛气凌人，“说，怎么就突然周游世界还换了联系方式，我们都联系不到你。”  
张颜齐失笑，“这不是联系上了嘛，有缘自会相见。”  
周震南气得脸颊鼓囊囊的，张颜齐忍不住上手捏了一把，“有些事情没想清。”  
“现在想清楚了吗？” 周震南含糊不清地讲话，也不拍开他的手。  
“有点清楚，但还不是那么清楚。”  
张颜齐看这一个美梦一样看周震南。鲜活的快乐周震南。

“再跟读者说几句话吧？”  
“你们这不是访谈节目吗？还出杂志的啊。周震南你了不得哦。”

“嗯？”  
“就几个问题也太快了吧。”

“你就一个小歌手，要不是沾是我前队友的光都不采访你，还挑三拣四。”  
“啧，那还得谢谢南南，问了半天也没让我宣传新歌。”

“张大头，我看你是连半页纸都不想要了。” 周震  
南第无数次摁下录音笔，“快讲几句结束语。”  
“好啦好啦”，张颜齐不敢把人逗得太过。

“希望大家开开心心，身体健康，能吃就吃，能爱人的去爱，能听我歌的去听，能看周震南的多看周震南。”  
“张颜齐！”

“一会儿去吃火锅啊，我订好了，不许跑了这次，你上次散伙饭可给我留下心理阴影了。”周震南揽过张颜齐的胳膊，“我们很久没见了，你都不想我们啊，亏我和姚琛前几天打电话还聊到你。”  
张颜齐只是揉他的头发，小心翼翼地抽出胳膊，“太不巧了南南，我明天得回洛杉矶，一会儿就得赶去机场。” 他像对着豆腐吹气。  
“喝杯咖啡也不行吗？”周震南也不为难他，但还是想争取一下，和张颜齐太久不聊天，他总憋着一些话想说，现在让他说也说不出所以然来，周震南只想，多留他一会儿也好。  
张颜齐不说话，很深地看了他一眼，半晌摇摇头，举起手机“已经在催了。”  
“聊天还是可以找我的，电话联系。” 张颜齐不落忍，他见不到周震南失望的样子，从一开始就是。  
“嗯，”周震南又问，“那拍张照吧”，话音未落就举起手机，张颜齐不好拒绝。

张颜齐直到抵达洛杉矶才打开手机，周震南早发了照片在微博，文案是两个黄豆小人图案，他给自己头加了一圈粉色的爱心，给张颜齐加了一圈蓝色的，还在评论里抱怨因为某人头大要多费爱心。张颜齐看了好久才慢慢点赞评论，把照片保存下来。

张颜齐拿奖的时候，采访他的美国姑娘问他为什么看极光会哭，他理所当然地反问面对鬼斧神工的大自然难道不该流泪吗，那个美国姑娘恍然大悟，哦，yoroll是个很感性的人，那yoroll你一定很爱你歌里的那个人。  
我的歌里只有周震南，张颜齐没有反驳。

我们在最别扭的时候相遇，却遇到了差不多合适的人。

是我的幸运也是我的不幸，但是对于你周震南，一定得是幸运的。


End file.
